


Obey

by dentalhygienist



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Submission, Loss of Virginity, Maledom/Femsub, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Woman, Virginity, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/pseuds/dentalhygienist
Summary: A sheltered young woman discovers on her wedding night that her wealthy older husband expects some rather unseemly things of a wife.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



Katie would rather spend her wedding night in the honeymoon suite of the resort where they’d had the wedding, like they’d planned, but Robert insisted they board his private jet as soon as the reception was over.

“Why wait until tomorrow?” he said. “You’ll sleep on the plane, and when you wake up, you’ll be in Paris, darling. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

“It does,” she admitted. When he put it like that, it sounded magical.

Robert kissed her forehead. “Trust me, Katie, darling.”

“All right. I’ll just go up and change.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Katie was taken aback by his tone. She’d only heard him sound like that when he was arguing with business associates on the phone.

But then he smiled and stroked her cheek. “You look so beautiful in that dress. I want to savor the sight a little longer. You’re my first and only bride, Katie, darling. Let me enjoy it. Most of my friends have been married two or three times already.”

It was only a twenty minutes drive from the resort to the airport, but the busy day and the champagne caught up to Katie and she found herself dozing off. Robert had to shake her awake when the limousine arrived at the airport.

“Where’s that youthful energy, Katie, darling?” he asked. “I’m the old man, you’re supposed to keep me awake.”

“You’re not old!” she protested. Robert liked to joke that he was robbing the cradle in being with her, but he was only forty-two years old.

She’d assumed that they would go straight to sleep, but once the flight attendant had helped them settle in and left the cabin, Robert pulled her close for a heated kiss.

Katie had promised God, her parents, and everyone at her church that she would keep herself pure until she was married and she could give the gift of her virginity to her husband. She’d kept her promise, not only in word, but in spirit too. She hadn’t tried to lawyer her pledge to God and looked for loopholes like some girls did.

Guys her age couldn’t respect that, not even the nice church-going boys. The pastor’s own son had tried to slip his hand under her sweater when they’d dated in high school. Robert was different.

Katie wasn’t naive. She knew what a man expected when he dated a woman. She’d told Robert about her purity pledge on their second date, expecting it to be their last. Instead he’d told her that he wished more young women were like her.

When he’d proposed three months later, he’d told her that he knew on their second date that he wanted to marry her. “You’re the kind of girl a smart man marries.”

She was looking forward to making love with Robert, but she was a little frightened, too. She had to resist the instinct to pull away when he took her hand and held it to the front of his trousers.

“Look what you do to me,” he murmured huskily.

Katie didn’t know what to say in response.

“Kneel.”

Katie stared at him uncomprehendingly.

Robert rose from his seat and pulled her out of her seat. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed down hard. “Kneel,” he repeated.

Katie knelt, her mind racing, trying to think of something to say. She didn’t bother asking if he was joking; she could tell that he was quite serious.

He unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his fly.

Katie squeezed her eyes shut.

She heard Robert chuckle and felt him pat the top of her head.

“What a sweet little thing you. Truly pure. But you can open your eyes and look, Katie, darling. I’m your husband.”

Katie felt foolish. He was her husband and this was their wedding night. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at a man’s penis for the first time in her life. It was much bigger than she’d expected.

“Open your mouth.”

Katie had heard girls talk about giving blowjobs and she’d had boys beg her to ‘suck them off’. She’d always been disgusted by the very idea of anyone allowing someone to put a penis in their mouth or anyone wanting to put a penis in anyone’s mouth.

“But why?” she asked Robert. “I’m your wife. You don’t need to put your penis in my mouth, you can put it in my vagina.”

Robert smiled. “You’re so innocent. I love that about you.”

She tried to stand, but Robert gently forced her back to her knees.

“I want you to suck my cock because it’ll feel good.”

“It’s dirty,” she protested.

“We’re married so anything we do together is okay in the eyes of God.”

“I don’t want to.”

Robert’s mouth was still smiling, but his eyes were no longer amused. “You vowed to obey me, Katie, darling, did you forget already?”

“No, but I didn’t think…”

“Are you refusing to obey?”

Katie said nothing.

“Do you want me to punish you?” Robert laughed. “Oh, I see now.”

He sat and dragged Katie face-down across his lap. He pulled up her wedding dress and pulled down the white silk panties she’d bought specially for today. “Let me know when you’ve had enough of being naughty and you’re ready to be an obedient wife.”

Despite his words and the position she found herself in, Katie didn’t realize what was happening until she felt the first sharp slap of Robert’s hand against her bare buttocks.

He was spanking her. Katie hadn’t been spanked since she was ten years old. Children were spanked; a grown adult wasn’t.

“Robert!”

He kept spanking her.

“Robert, stop!”

“Will you obey me?”

“You can’t be serious!”

He slapped her buttocks again, assuring her that he was serious.

Katie felt humiliated and angry. She couldn’t believe Robert would do something like this, much less on their wedding night. She decided she could tolerate giving him a blowjob if he wanted it so badly.

“Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll suck your penis.”

Robert caressed her buttocks gently. “I knew I married a good girl, not a willful bitch. I have one other thing to ask of you. The words ‘penis’ and ‘vagina’ damn near makes my cock go limp. They’re so ugly and unsexy. I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. You can call a cock a cock and a pussy a pussy. Do you understand?”

It wasn’t worth arguing over. “Yes.”

“Good. Now get on your knees.”

Katie knelt in front of him, and, without waiting to be told, opened her mouth.

Robert stuck his penis - no, cock, she had to start thinking of it as a cock - in her mouth.

“Now close your mouth, but be careful not to graze my cock with your teeth.”

Katie obeyed.

“God, you look so fucking hot like that. I wish you could see how you look, wearing that dress, with a cock in your mouth.”

Robert had insisted on buying her the wedding dress of her dreams. It’d cost more than her tuition for all four years of state college, and she’d felt like a princess in it. Until now. Now Katie felt like a whore wearing an elaborate costume. She wanted to strip it off her body and throw it into the nearest trash can.

“Move your head forward a little. Yes. Now move your head back but make sure you keep your lips tightly sealed around my cock. Yes, just like that.”

Robert moaned.

Katie hated the sound of it. It sounded ugly.

“I’m going to come!”

A warm substance filled her mouth. It tasted foul, and for a moment she feared he’d peed in her mouth before she remembered that it must be sperm. The moment Robert withdrew his cock, she spat out the sperm.

“Katie, I’ll forgive you this once since you didn’t know better, but you must always swallow if I come in your mouth. You’re never again to spit it out. Do you understand?”

Katie nodded, unwilling to start another argument right this moment.

“You performed well for a first-timer, but you’ll need lots of practice to become a good cocksucker. Don’t worry, though, darling, I’m sure you’ll be able to deepthroat me with ease by the end of our honeymoon.”

She could only stare at him.

“You can get up now. Get some rest. I’d planned to play with your pussy for a while, but I could use some rest myself.”

Katie curled up on her fully reclined seat and covered herself with a blanket. She felt like crying, but no tears came and eventually she slept.

She awoke to Robert calling her name.

“We’re descending. Come see the view.”

She wanted to ignore him. She didn’t want to talk to him or even see him after what he’d done to her. But he was her husband. Maybe he’d just had too much to drink and he’d forgotten that she wasn’t like one of those whores he’d dated before he met her. She decided to pretend the whole incident had never happened.

Paris from the air was not as spectacular as she’d expected, but she was still viewing Paris, and in a private jet, too.

Robert wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her forehead. “Beautiful, isn’t it? Wait until you see the view from our hotel. I had my assistant book us a suite with a view of the Eiffel Tower.”

Katie was enjoying the moment, feeling like a lucky woman who was loved by a man who could give her the world, but then Robert spoke again.

“Put your hands on either side of the window and brace yourself. Bend your waist and stick your ass out.”

“Robert-“

“Katie, darling, must you argue? Do as I’ve told you. Don’t you want your first time to be memorable?”

He meant to consummate their marriage here and now? Katie had imagined that it would happen on a big bed with rose petals strewn on silk sheets, that he would look into her eyes and then kiss her tenderly as he took her virginity. But she had to admit that losing her virginity in the air over Paris would be quite special too.

Robert pressed down on her back until her upper body was pressed against the window. He pulled up the skirt of her wedding dress and tucked the hem into the neckline. He murmured, “Now that’s a view.”

Katie felt him nudge her legs further apart. He pulled her panties to one side, and then almost immediately she felt a terrible pain between her legs.

“Ow!” she exclaimed.

To her surprise, she heard Robert laugh.

She felt him tug her hair and she turned her head to see him holding up an unopened champagne bottle. She stared uncomprehendingly for several seconds before she realized the significance of the blood soiling the golden foil of the bottle. That was her blood. Robert had put the neck of the bottle inside her. He’d taken her virginity with a bottle.

Katie burst into tears.

Robert let the bottle drop and it fell undamaged onto the carpet. He tried to hug Katie. “Don’t be so melodramatic, Katie, darling.”

Katie could only sob. She’d saved herself so carefully. How could Robert, the man she loved, the man who’d promised to love and cherish her, do something so callous?

Robert sighed. “Women have no sense of humor.”

He wrestled Katie onto the floor and shoved his penis into her vagina. “There, you have the real thing now. Stop caterwauling.”

Katie ignored him.

Robert slapped her face lightly. “Do you want to have children, Katie? Do you want to be a mother like God ordained?”

“Of course!”

“Then you need me to fill your pussy up with come. But I can’t come if you’re throwing a tantrum over a harmless prank.”

Maybe she was overreacting. Robert was a man; he couldn’t understand how sacred a moment it was the first time a woman was penetrated. He hadn’t meant to wound and humiliate her. 

Katie wiped away her tears.

Robert kissed her forehead. “Good girl.”

Think about all those fancy stores on the Champs Élysées, she told herself. She reminded herself of all the nice things Robert would buy her. 

“I’ll teach you,” Robert said. He was almost panting now. “You’ll learn to love getting your pussy stuffed. Your ass, too. You’ll be my own private, personal slut. You’ll beg me to use your holes.”

She’d promised her mom to bring her back a bottle of French perfume. 

Robert groaned, and pumped his semen inside her. 

Katie had imagined that her husband would cuddle her and tell her he loved her after he’d consummated their marriage, and she would tell him she loved him, too, and they’d drift to sleep in each other’s arms. 

“Good little whore,” Robert murmured, his tone affectionate. He climbed off of her and tucked his penis back into his pants. “The plane’s landed. Time to disembark and begin our honeymoon.” 

Katie headed to the bathroom to clean up between her legs and wash her face. She reapplied her makeup and brushed her hair. 

She exited the plane looking like a beautiful bride surely envied by every woman who saw her.


End file.
